


Сломанные крылья неба не помнят

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: A lil' bit of psychedeliya, AU, Drama, It is painful, M/M, Porn, Psychotropic Drugs, The author cried, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Золотой мальчик" Фушими возвращается в родной город.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломанные крылья неба не помнят

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный и извращённый кроссовер с фильмом "Амфетамин".

Бар оказался шумным и неприятным местом. Чашку кофе можно было найти и в другом месте. Казалось, весь город разместился за маленькими столиками и убогой барной стойкой «Запретного плода». Название смешило. Компания за соседним столиком обсуждала бейсбол. Кулаки чесались. Фушими отвернулся. У окна уныло подпирал щёку парень в отвратительной спортивной шапке. Растянутая толстовка, грязные кеды, красные носки. Господи, здесь даже не с кем поразвлечься. Под столом у парня стоял скейт. Уличная шпана, наверняка хорошо двигается. Девчонка к нему подсела уродливая. С идиотской гримасой и такой же причёской. Она что-то требовала, нервно размахивала руками. Парниша смущенно таращился себе в стакан. Сладкий. Фушими невольно облизнулся в предвкушении. Он что-то пробубнил, не поднимая головы, и девка манерно поднялась из-за стола. Несчастный любовник двинул за ней. Ей всего лишь не понравилось место, а устроила такой цирк. Жалкое зрелище. Фушими откинулся на стуле, разглядывая парня в полный рост. Широкие шорты скрывали сильные, твёрдые бедра. Икры-то были натренированные, жилистые. Представлять их у себя на плечах было жарким безумием. Хотелось прикусывать напряжённые мышцы, войдя до упора, и чувствовать, как они расслабляются, когда мальчишка кричит в оргазме. Фушими прикрыл от наслаждения глаза. А когда открыл, встретился с настороженным и долгим взглядом. Эти глаза манили. Бросали вызов, на который невозможно не ответить. Парочка вышла на улицу. Девица снова принялась выражать своё недовольство. Давно ей его не засовывали в широкую дырку. Или просто давно не засовывали. Парень смотрел исподлобья не моргая. И не на свою подружку. Смотрел так, что в груди горело, и Фушими готов был выбежать за ним. Благо, вовремя взял себя в руки: ещё рано. А потом… Потом он перевернёт этот грязный городишко с ног на голову, но своего мальчишку найдёт.

Свет включать не хотелось. Фушими лежал на кровати, раскинув руки. На языке медленно таяли таблетки. Пара минут – и мимолётная горечь сменится неземным блаженством. У него сегодня назначена встреча с Мисаки. Там, под закрытыми веками, на тёмных простынях.   
Ми-са-ки. Он смиренный и отзывчивый, а в глазах – угольки порочного желания. Он гортанно шепчет: «Сару», тянет за волосы, целует глубоко и напористо. И все планы вылетают из головы. В гулкой пустоте остаётся лишь пульсирующее «Мисаки». Он, нажимая, ведёт ладонью по спине, притягивает ближе. Об его влажное крепкое тело хочется тереться до красных точек в глазах. Он обхватывает член рукой и ведёт по стволу. Да, вот так, ещё! Скользит медленно, почти нежно, изредка задевает ногтями кожу и сжимает головку в кольцо. Он знает всё о том, как Сару любит. Он сам направляет в себя мелкими толчками. Он тугой, его мышцы обхватывают ствол у основания. Сару не хочется двигаться. Нужен воздух, нужен запах Мисаки. Мисаки целует, и мир становится на место. Сару движется, весь мир движется с ним в одном ритме. Мисаки кричит на выдохе, громко и удовлетворённо.   
Фушими лень даже обтереться. Он перевернулся на бок, обнял ногами подушку и подумал, что пора бы уже навестить своего мальчика. Найти бы ещё бумажку с его адресом. 

Ята Мисаки работал тренером в городском бассейне. Хороший мальчик Мисаки. Учил плаванию неуклюжих подростков и щеголял задницей в мокрых плавках. На невинное предложение посоревноваться он ответил хитрой ухмылкой. Неужели узнал? Проиграть ему было приятно. Так же, как и проводить взглядом до раздевалки. Фушими ещё никогда не заводил знакомства в душе. И никогда тайком не дрочил на соседа, вжавшись в угол кабинки.   
\- Подвезти? – Фушими приглашающе похлопал по жёлтому капоту своего «Феррари», когда Мисаки вышел из здания с «доской» под мышкой.  
\- Как видишь, я и сам на колесах, - он рассмеялся и опустил скейт на землю.  
\- Думаю, на моих будет быстрее.  
\- А вдруг ты хочешь меня похитить?  
\- А ты против?  
\- Знай, я буду сопротивляться, - Мисаки подошёл к машине, провёл рукой по сложенной крыше и перемахнул через дверцу на сидение. – Закинешь скейт в багажник?  
\- Конечно.  
По дороге они заехали перекусить. Оказалось, что у Мисаки забавно шевелятся уши, когда он жуёт. Он заразительно хохотал, рассказывая истории о работе. Фушими о себе рассказывать не спешил. Такого мальчика нужно ловить на любопытстве. А ещё его нужно проверить. Фушими картинно облизнул ложку и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Потом прикусил её и тихо застонал. Мисаки поперхнулся и выронил свою. Отлично. Фушими взволнованно наклонился ближе.  
\- Ты в порядке? Я хотел сказать, что суп здесь просто превосходный.  
Мисаки кивнул и вышел в уборную. Фушими рассчитывал, во сколько заехать за ним с утра. Из его трущоб слишком напряжно добираться до работы.  
Мисаки затравленно молчал по дороге домой. Пришлось тормошить его рассказами о бескрайней и захватывающей загранице. Нечаянно Фушими пару раз упомянул отца. Его разъездную работу и вечную занятость. Мисаки понимающе улыбался. Хотелось разбить его красивые тонкие губы и вырвать себе язык. На прощание он бросил: «Увидимся в бассейне,» - и подмигнул. Фушими нужно было подрочить. А ещё лучше разложить Мисаки, прямо в своей машине, или его в подъезде, или просто прижать его за углом. Нужно было расслабиться, и срочно.  
В клубе слишком много людей. Да что с этим городом такое?! Девочки облизывали взглядом, мальчики заинтересованно двигали бровями. Ему нужна дурь, а не смазливые сосалки. Хотя... И без них не обойдётся этой ночью. Бармен оказался чудным малым. Демонстративно отвернулся, когда Фушими закидывался, а после и вовсе предложил помощь. Сосал он умело, правда, на Мисаки совсем не был похож. Но если закрыть глаза, то именно его видел Фушими на коленях с членом во рту. Его язык облизывал яйца, его губы выцеловывали узоры на проступивших венах и его горло принимало глубоко и узко. Оргазмы с Мисаки были оглушительными.

Невыспавшийся Мисаки – лучшее зрелище в мире. Он долго ругался, когда увидел Фушими с утра. Ужасно мило. И, уже успокоившись, благодарно вытянулся на разложенном сидении. Минут через пять он уже спал, а Фушими клял долгую дорогу. Задница, в которой жил Мисаки, даже городом уже не считалась.   
Вечер они встретили пивом и бейсбольным матчем. Мисаки яростно поддерживал не самую лучшую команду и даже умудрился поругаться с фанатом-соперником. Фушими держал его поперёк талии, сдерживая порывы поставить зарвавшегося ублюдка на место. Бейсбол не так уж и плох. Особенно, если принимать его в маленьких дозах и нужной компании. В машине Мисаки всё ещё громко восхищался победой, а Фушими думал, когда же по дурацким правилам натуралов можно затащить его к себе. Уже заглушив мотор, он понял, что не готов отпустить. Хоть дверцы запирай. Мисаки уходить тоже не спешил. Напряжённо вглядывался перед собой в темноту и ждал. Фушими ждать не собирался. Главное – не спугнуть. Страшно заглядывать ему в лицо: страшно увидеть в глазах жалость. Фушими подождал, пока Мисаки повернёт голову. Посмотрел в испуганные блестящие глаза и поцеловал его. Мягко и ненавязчиво. Попробовал манящие губы на вкус. Сладко. Невозможно не повторить. Он прижался снова, наблюдая поверх очков за реакцией в чужих глазах. Мисаки не выдержал. Отпустил себя первым, прикрывая дрожащие веки. Осторожно ответил, проталкивая язык в рот. Стало так хорошо, что в груди заболело. Мисаки гладил его по щеке, и Фушими казалось, что он умирает от нежности. Или от того, что в первый раз её почувствовал. Сладкий мальчик сбежал, когда обнаружил руку на своей ширинке. С ним всё ещё было интересно.  
Они не виделись всего два дня, а Фушими казалось, что жизнь остановилась. Было невыносимо скучно. И немного одиноко. Мисаки признался, что ездил к родителям. Только говорить о них отказался. Зато согласился приехать. Он долго и обстоятельно осматривал квартиру, останавливаясь у фотографий и полок с книгами. Когда ему надоело, игриво плюхнулся на диван с ногами, чуть не расплескав пиво из бутылки. Это было похоже на дешёвую романтическую дрянь. Они сидели лицом к лицу, смотрели в глаза и разговаривали. Фушими чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и ему это нравилось. Пиво закончилось, разговоры тоже. Он потянулся и вытащил из кармана пакетик с таблетками. Мисаки был не против: всё равно заняться нечем. Он сам потянул Фушими к себе и положил свою дозу ему на языке. Фушими сделал так же, ещё и лизнул белый спрессованный порошок, размазывая по губам. Накрыло их моментально. От наркотика или от близости – никто не знал. Только Фушими успел наставить засосов на нежной шее, прежде чем Мисаки смог его оттолкнуть. А потом они слетели на пол, шуточно борясь. Мисаки выбрался первым из клубка их тел и сбежал. Фушими ринулся за ним. Они носились по квартире, пытаясь снова завалить друг друга, швырялись подушками. В конце концов они оказались на балконе, раскуривая одну сигарету на двоих и глядя на предрассветный город.   
\- Знаешь, Мисаки, мне всегда хотелось летать.  
Фушими уже почти отпустило. Только лёгкий туман в голове напоминал об их маленьком ритуале принятия.   
\- А кому не хотелось, а, Сару, - Мисаки рассмеялся и раскинул широко руки. – Вот так. Отдаёшься на волю ветру, купаешься в свободе. Ты летишь, а все остальные внизу. Они смотрят на тебя, но поймать не могут. Они в ярости расшибают головы. Свои и чужие. Но тебе их не понять. Ты видишь небо. Оно бескрайнее. Оно зовёт тебя. И ты летишь, как птица, навстречу ему. Ты, а не они.   
Фушими слушал низкий тихий голос с закрытыми глазами. Он представлял небо. Он представлял, как рассекает крыльями воздух. Он слышал зов. Он знал: его ждут. Он забрался на перила, балансируя руками.   
\- Мисаки, хочешь увидеть, как я летаю? Как боинг, стремительно, красиво.  
Фушими хихикал. Мисаки вторил ему.  
\- Дурак, слезай оттуда. Не умеешь ты летать.  
\- А ты умеешь, Мисаки?  
\- Умею, слезай.  
\- Научишь меня?  
\- Только если ты спустишься.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
Фушими спрыгнул легко, за шиворот схватил Мисаки и припечатал в стену. Они целовались долго, исступлённо. Пока хватало воздуха. Губы горели, когда Фушими шептал: «Ты обещал, Мисаки». Тело дрожало от предвкушения, когда Мисаки кивнул и принялся стягивать с них штаны. Они двигались в руках, как животные. Как будто у них никогда никого не было. Как будто не было никого, кроме них. Они вместе вернулись в реальность. В пустую квартиру в самом центре убогого городка. В объятья друг друга.

Мисаки дали дополнительную группу, и теперь он днями пропадал на работе. Он приходил уставший и злой. Падал Фушими на колени и засыпал, убаюканный глупой болтовнёй. Во сне у него разглаживалась морщинка между бровей и дёргались губы. Фушими осторожно стягивал с него одежду и переносил на кровать. Раздевался сам и ложился следом, прижимаясь со спины к горячему сонному телу. Фушими засыпал с улыбкой на лице.  
По выходным они бегали голышом по квартире. Фушими нравилось щипать за упругие ягодицы и слышать возмущённое «Сару!». Нравилось валяться в обнимку на мягком ковре и чувствовать жаркое дыхание на шее. Ему нравилось летать с Мисаки и сцеловывать привкус лекарства с его губ. Пока однажды он не сказал «хватит».  
\- Сару, хватит, в нашей жизни стало слишком много таблеток. Нам нужно остановиться.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Мисаки, они же почти безвредные.   
\- Сару, я беспокоюсь. Прошу тебя, перестань.   
\- Я постараюсь.  
\- Пообещай мне.  
\- Обещаю.

Глупый Мисаки. Он совсем не понимал его. Фушими хотел летать, а Мисаки обрывал ему крылья. Он перерыл всю квартиру. Параноик. Выбросил всё, что хоть как-то напоминало таблетки. Будто Фушими не знал, где достать ещё. Когда он стал таким? Разве им не было хорошо? Зачем он всё портит? Ему ведь просто нужна свобода. Ему нужен Мисаки. А Мисаки не даётся. Он совсем бросил работу и невылазно сидел дома. Постоянно пытался прочистить мозги, обижался и приходил снова. Он обнимал Фушими. Крепко, неприятно. Так обнимают братьев. Фушими чувствовал себя жалким в его руках. Мисаки его не хотел.   
Он сорвался однажды. Прижал Мисаки лицом к стене. Стянул с него штаны. И, сбиваясь, шептал: «Почему, Мисаки? Почему ты не хочешь меня? Разве я не ждал? Я ждал слишком долго, Мисаки. Я хочу взять своё. Я хочу взять тебя, Мисаки. Я сделаю так, что ты захочешь меня снова! Что же ты молчишь?» Мисаки не отвечал. Он дрожал всем телом. Позлить вздумал. Что ж, сопротивляющийся Мисаки не менее соблазнителен. Только Фушими больше не хотел быть ласковым. Он хотел наконец ворваться в него, оттрахать до изнеможения. Хотел так сильно, с самой первой встречи. Теперь Мисаки покорно стоит лицом к стене, а у Фушими стоит на него. Он попытался было вставить всухую. От боли скрутило. Он помог себе пальцами, Растянул дырку и вошёл по головку. Внутри Мисаки было слишком узко. Слишком сладко. Фушими попытался продвинуться дальше, но не смог. Кончил неожиданно и сильно.   
В голове было приятно пусто. Фушими клонило в сон. Уже из спальни он слышал, как Мисаки колотит стену. Он хотел его позвать, заснуть, как они раньше засыпали. Вместе. Но язык не ворочался. Когда он проснулся солнце уже садилось. Небо было красивым. Он давно такого не видел. Он позвал Мисаки, но ответа не услышал. В квартире было пусто. Мисаки ушёл. Мисаки его бросил. Оставил одного. Просто вычеркнул из своей жизни. 

Нет, это не мог быть его Мисаки. Его Мисаки не поступил бы так. Он должен найти его. Своего Мисаки.   
Он стоит на краю, между небом и грязным городом. Он готов. Он найдёт своего Мисаки, найдёт свои крылья. Он слышит голос. Знакомый, любимый. Это Мисаки зовёт его. Он знает. Он ждёт его там. Здесь его нет. «Я лечу к тебе! - обещает он небу. – Ты только подожди меня, Мисаки, и мы будем вместе. Всегда»


End file.
